


NCT REACTIONS

by taexual



Series: NCT by taexual [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taexual/pseuds/taexual
Summary: first posted to my tumblr @taexual.may include fluff, angst, and smut. pay attention to the warnings ahead of every chapter![fem!reader]





	NCT REACTIONS

**Warning**: some sexual themes

**DISCLAIMER**: this was written BEFORE jungwoo was a part of 127

**Taeil**

You had to guess that the reason why Taeil wasn’t talking to you after you left the bar was because people kept offering to buy you drinks even though he was right there. He had understandably gotten jealous and yet his cold exterior made it difficult for you to be certain what was the reason for the cold shoulder you were receiving.

Perhaps not talking to you was a bit childish but you learned to read Taeil over the years. He would never admit that he was jealous.

“Taeil,” you said, hoping to attract his attention as he kept on staring out of the window during your taxi ride home. “Did I do something?”

He stayed quiet. You chose to take his silence as an affirmative and go from there.

“Okay,” you said. “What was it that I did?”

He shifted in his seat, a frown deepening on his face. Right, so you have done something and he was pissed you didn’t realize what it was.

“The person at the bar?” you guessed and Taeil turned around. “The one who offered to buy me a drink, I mean.”

“Which one?” were the first words that left his mouth since he said hello to the taxi driver once you got in.

Right. There were multiple people at the bar. You blocked them out from your memory completely, dismissing all of them, as you focused all of your attention on your boyfriend. You didn’t even care about anyone else and yet Taeil was unable to let this go.

“I’m sorry,” you chose to say to defuse the situation even though, really, there was nothing to apologize for. It wasn’t your fault.

Taeil knew that and he sighed, even more frustrated now that he made you apologize because he couldn’t control his emotions.

“I don’t like them,” he said, his muscles clenched.

“Me neither,” you said, watching his face morph into a confused one. “Did you think I enjoyed their attention? I’m flattered, of course, but I don’t care.”

“Okay, good,” Taeil decided to say. “Because if someone tries to flirt with you again, I’ll have to show them that you’re mine.”

“Hmm,” you smirked. “How do you intend to do that?”

The taxi stopped on the corner by your house. Taeil paid the driver – he was in a hurry and you didn’t even have enough time to get your wallet out – and then turned to look at you.

“Let’s go home,” he said. “I’ll show you how.”

* * *

**Johnny**

When drunk, Johnny always turned into the flirtiest, clingiest mess you’ve ever seen but you’d have been lying if you said you didn’t enjoy his constant need to be touching you. Everything tended to escalate if someone else decided to start talking to you during a rare moment of Johnny not having his hands on you, though.

He had just released your hand to say hi to one of his old friends and when he turned around, you were already talking to someone. Johnny didn’t blame you, the people in this party were your friends, too, but he also knew that the person you were talking to had a history with you. Not _just _history, in fact. They had openly hit on you even after you started to date Johnny.

“Hello,” he said loudly and in a fake deep voice, placing a hand around your shoulders because he figured this way he’d establish dominance faster. You groaned immediately.

“Johnny, this is—”

“Oh, I know who this is,” he cut you off, his eyes burning lasers into the person’s forehead. “You done talking? I want to introduce you to someone.”

You didn’t realize he was talking to you right away because he wasn’t looking at you.

“Oh,” you said then. “Well—”

Not even waiting until you actually replied, Johnny pulled you with him. “Good, let’s go.”

This was the downside to drunk Johnny. He saw everything and everyone as a threat.

“That was really rude,” you told him once he had pulled you into the kitchen of the house the party was taking place in. You knew he didn’t have anyone to introduce you to, that was just an excuse. “We were just talking.”

“They were undressing you with their eyes,” Johnny replied. “I don’t blame them, you look breath-taking, but come on, in front of me? I had to resist the urge to show them who’s the only one who can undress you.”

“You are not undressing me anytime soon,” you shot back, absolutely not going to give in to him easily, even though just the sound of his words sent electricity coursing throughout your body.

“Oh, baby,” Johnny smirked, wrapping his arms around your waist from behind. “I have the whole night to change your mind.”

* * *

**Taeyong**

To be honest, at first, Taeyong thought the staff member was just being friendly and keeping you company while your boyfriend got ready for the show. But fifteen minutes later, he was ready and the staff member kept on talking to you. Taeyong didn’t like that.

Awkwardly, he approached you both and cleared his throat.

“Love,” Taeyong said. “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” you nodded, giving the staff member a smile. “Excuse me.”

Taeyong took your hand when you approached him – something he rarely did if there were a lot of people around because keeping your relationship lowkey was important for you both – and lead you to the back of the changing room. He sat down on the couch behind a clothing rack – the same couch he had napped on so many times before as he waited for the performance – and pulled you down on the couch with him.

Knowing that you both were fully hidden by the wide array of clothes on the rack, he wrapped his arms around you, nuzzling his head into your neck.

“Tae,” you said, confused. “I thought you wanted to talk to me.”

“I do,” he replied. “I always do. But I also want to cuddle with you. And sleep with you. And be the center of your attention.”

“But you are,” you replied.

“Not recently, I wasn’t,” Taeyong disagreed, finding a more comfortable position by laying down and resting his head on your thighs. He waved his hands around, wordlessly asking you to play with his hair.

You laughed, shaking your head and yet complying as you brought your hand through his hair. He truly had you whipped.

“You really won’t let me talk to anyone else, will you?” you asked, understanding instantly what the cause of his sudden clinginess was.

“No,” Taeyong said, smirking and closing his eyes as he focused on the feeling of your fingers tangled in his hair. “I want you with me 24/7.”

* * *

**Yuta**

Yuta was usually clingy enough without the alcohol, but when drunk and at a party full of people who wouldn’t take their eyes off of you, he would not quit touching you.

“Yuta, I am hot,” you complained, having spent half the night pressed tightly against his side in a poorly conditioned room.

“Yes,” he replied with a straight face. “That’s why everyone is watching you.”

You groaned. “No. I mean _you._ You can let me go, you know? I won’t go far.”

“Yeah, but then how will everyone else know we came together?” Yuta questioned and after you didn’t give him an answer in three seconds, he tightened his grip on you. “I like that everyone here knows you’re mine.”

This was completely pointless and unnecessary in your opinion because you had honestly not noticed anyone giving you a second look – alright, perhaps this was Yuta’s achievement – but then your boyfriend stopped walking.

“You have something to say to me?” he called out and you frowned, following his gaze until it landed on a confused looking person, getting a drink by the bar. “I saw the way you’re staring at us. Get something better to do, you creep. We’re dating.”

“Yuta,” you whispered. “Stop.”

“Chill, man,” the person by the bar Yuta had just yelled at straightened up and gave you another glance. _Brave_. “You have a pretty cute—”

“You’ll have a pretty cute fist in your—”

“Yuta!” you cut him off before he got into an actual fight. “Let’s go. Do you hear me?”

He wasn’t turning to look at you so you kept on pulling his hand until he finally did. Breaking eye contact seemed to do the trick and Yuta no longer wanted to throw punches. Yet.

He glared at the person by the bar one last time and allowed you to pull you further away from the bar.

“You are a huge nuisance,” you told him.

“I’m fighting for your dignity,” he responded. “Remember that time you “accidentally” blocked this person who kept liking and commenting on every selfie I posted? Well, it’s kind of like that.”

Your face flushed at the memory. It wasn’t really your proudest moment but you’d gotten jealous and Yuta _did_ know the person who stalked his profile, so really, you were just marking your territory… as weird as that sounded.

“We don’t talk about that,” you said, pressing your lips together tightly.

“It’s okay,” Yuta replied with a teasing smile – he may or may not have adored it when you got possessive – and then leaned in to press a kiss to your cheek. “I’ll fight for you, too.”

* * *

**Doyoung**

Doyoung proceeded to give everyone the death glare as soon as the two of you arrived at your mutual friend’s party. Both of you knew mostly everyone here and yet Doyoung still thought you looked fantastic tonight and he did not want anyone coming over to talk to you.

“You’re putting up a real friendly exterior,” you teased, noticing the way he just fired lasers into one person who was on their way to talk to you. Needless to say, that person stopped and turned around as soon as your boyfriend looked at them.

“We’ll only talk to the selected few,” Doyoung said. “N-not because everyone else sucks but because the people here are eating you up with their eyes.”

“Are you sure they’re looking at me?” you countered, smiling. “You look amazing tonight.”

“I look nothing like you,” he replied, stopping for a moment to kiss you but then pulling away before his lips even touched yours.

“Wha—”

“Hold on,” he said, his eyes focused to the corner of the room. “I need these two people at the end of the room to turn around and watch this. They’ve been eyeing you since the moment we walked in.”

You rolled your eyes but didn’t have enough time to respond with anything because Doyoung pressed his lips to yours as soon as you opened your mouth to speak. This wasn’t one of the usual kisses you and Doyoung shared when you were in public. This was a matter-of-fact kiss.

You pouted slightly when he pulled away. “It felt like you only kissed me to prove a point.”

“I did,” Doyoung didn’t even deny it. You gave him a disapproving look. “And that point is that we’re together. I hope I broadcast that loud and clear for them, but I’ll probably have to kiss you again until everyone stops looking. Or maybe until everyone turns to look at us and learns that you are mine.”

* * *

**Jaehyun**

Jaehyun could hold his liqueur well. You, on the other hand? Not really. And since you were a very affectionate drunk, you made friends with at least three other people by the bar. Jaehyun didn’t mind but he was starting to feel a little neglected and the way you kept on touching these people as you talked to them – and they didn’t mind! – was slowly starting to make his blood boil.

“Love,” he said in a voice a little too harsh for his own liking. It got you to turn around right away, though. “I think we should head home.”

“Home?” you asked, your voice a few octaves higher than usual. This always happened when you were drunk and Jaehyun loved it so much, he couldn’t help but smile even now. “But we just got here.”

“We got here an hour ago,” Jaehyun said. “And you’re drunk.”

“So?” you countered. “It’s not my fault you never get drunk.”

Alright, so that didn’t convince you.

“I don’t like the way you’re touching other people,” Jaehyun tried a different approach. Simple and straight to the point. “I like to be the only one you touch.”

“Oh?” you smirked, his words and the alcohol mixing and creating a dangerously hot substance that spread throughout your blood. “Where do you like me to touch you?”

“I-I—” he wasn’t expecting your mood to suddenly switch but, after dating you for so long, he felt the way his own mood followed yours and he was suddenly looking for the closest exit. “Not here.”

“No?” you asked, pulling him closer to you by his belt.

That was extremely out of character for sober you. Drunk you, however, just did everything you thought about and Jaehyun’s breath was suddenly hitching in his throat. You noticed that and smiled.

“I thought you said you liked it when I touched you,” you reminded him of his quick slip of jealousy that he’d shown you just a minute ago.

“I-I do,” he was panting now and your hands haven’t even moved further from his belt. “But I’m thinking it’s time we went home. Because, see, I like to touch you, too, and I don’t want us to get kicked out of the bar right when things start to get interesting.

* * *

**Win Win**

Sicheng wasn’t pissed off when you met someone at work and gave them your phone number. If anything, he was glad you were bonding with your colleagues. However, when you started to text them incessantly, Sicheng started to feel neglected.

“So, what did you do today?” he asked you when the two of you had met up at your house to have dinner together.

“Nothing much, I had a free day today,” you replied. “Oh, but my co-worker sent me the funniest thing, let me show you.”

You got your phone out and chuckled all while you scrolled up the conversation with said co-worker. It took you quite some time to find “the funny thing” and Sicheng smiled politely when you showed it to him, watching you laugh and feeling jealousy take over him. He wanted to be the one who made you laugh like that.

“So… how much do you two text?” he asked, trying to appear inconspicuous.

“What do you mean?” you said. “A normal amount, I think.”

“We don’t text that much,” he countered.

“That’s because you’re always busy,” you replied, noticing the edge to his voice and trying to talk as gently as you could. “And we try to spend as much time with each other as we can.”

“Well, yeah, but you see your co-workers a lot too, don’t you?”

“We…” you started to say but then leaned back in your seat and gave your boyfriend a look. “What’s up?”

Sicheng looked at you. “What do you mean?”

“Why are you asking me all of this?” you asked. “Is something wrong? Do you… _not_ want me to text them?”

“I don’t,” Sicheng said and you blinked in surprise. He sighed, then. “I can’t control you, though. You can do whatever you want, I guess.”

“I don’t text anyone else when I’m with you,” you said, catching the needy undertones in his words. “All of my attention is on you.”

“I know,” he said, closing his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath. “Now tell me about your day without mentioning anyone else, please.”

“You just want me to say I spent the whole day thinking of you, don’t you?” you teased.

“Yes,” Sicheng admitted shamelessly. “Because I spent mine thinking of you.”

* * *

**Mark**

Mark had a signature move that he used whenever he thought you were focusing your attention on someone else for too long. He’d pout and whine. He always looked so unexplainably cute, that you couldn’t help but redirect all of your attention to your needy boyfriend.

Sometimes, though, his need for your attention manifested itself in the most ridiculous situations. Like the time when he accompanied you to your school because you had to talk to one of your teachers, and you ran into a few friends on the way.

You’ve told Mark about them before and yet he watched them with eyes, clouded with jealousy. He resisted from doing anything, though. And just when one of the people laughed at your joke, throwing their head back and touching your arm, – and then not removing their hand from yours even after the laughing was done, – Mark moved closer to you.

“Babe,” he said, dragging every syllable of your name in a whiny voice. “Can we hurry?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” you told him, smiling at your friends. “I’m going to go now, yeah? We’ll—”

“We have plans,” Mark said, cutting you off. “A _date.”_

“Right,” you said, giving your boyfriend a look. “We’re going. I’ll catch you later.”

Your friends waved at you, watched in amusement as Mark basically dragged you away from them and towards your teacher’s classroom.

“Is there a problem?” you asked, confused by his behavior.

“What do you mean?” he stopped walking and turned to look at you, smiling as if he hadn’t just pulled you away from your friends. “There’s no problem.”

“There’s no—Mark, seriously.”

He sighed, looking away from your insistent gaze. “Oh, alright. I didn’t like the way one of your friends kept their hands on you. It didn’t seem friendly.”

“Mark…” you shook your head. “You’re imagining things.”

“I’m not,” he disagreed. “When we were friends, I touched you like that because I had a crush on you. I don’t want anyone else doing the same thing, especially not when your boyfriend is right there.”

* * *

**Haechan**

Give Donghyuck a chance to be passive-aggressive and he’ll gladly take it. You already knew that this was his way of showing jealousy and yet it threw you off every time.

“Do you want to get something to drink?” you asked him, twenty minutes after you two arrived a mutual friend’s birthday party.

“Why don’t you get drinks with that person who’s been watching you ever since we came here?”

You watched him for a moment, confused. He was pretty clear about what was bothering him and yet you still couldn’t understand _why_ it bothered him.

“I don’t want to,” you said. “I want to get drinks with you. You’re my boyfriend.”

Usually, Donghyuck had nothing else to say to that – he really was your boyfriend, he took pride in that – but then he saw someone approach you two and rolled his eyes. It was one of your friends who had just come to say hi and ended up starting a whole conversation with you about how one of your exes was supposedly here tonight as well.

As soon as these words left your friend’s mouth, Donghyuck’s hand was on your waist.

“Excuse us, please,” he told your friend, guiding you away from them so he could talk to you.

“Hyuck, what—”

“Is there a reason why we’re here?” he asked you, stopping.

“Uh…” you frowned. “Yes? It’s our friend’s party.”

Donghyuck didn’t like the tone of your voice as you said this, so he released your hand, crossing his arms over his chest. “Your ex is here.”

“I didn’t know.”

He watched you for a moment, believing what you said – he obviously trusted you – and yet still not being able to calm himself down. Your ex was here. He didn’t like that.

“Listen,” you said to him. “I didn’t want to come to this party anyway. How about we give our gift and leave?”

“Alright,” Donghyuck said, sighing. That didn’t sound so bad. “But I’m not letting go of your hand until we’re out of here.”


End file.
